<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orhma iilem by jessseventy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178228">orhma iilem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy'>jessseventy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgil Clan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crokin (Star Wars), Dai Bendu, Djarik (Star Wars), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Lost Generation Padawans, POV Outsider, Post-Jedi Extinction, Sabacc (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessseventy/pseuds/jessseventy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Orhma iilem: (Dai Bendu) lit. warm ice, archaic description of water</em>
</p><p>“Tea?” Sabine said, “Since when do you drink tea?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Caleb Dume | Kanan Jarrus &amp; Barriss Offee &amp; Cal Kestis, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgil Clan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orhma iilem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tea?" Sabine said, picking up the metal container beside Kanan, and studying it. It was flimsy, in the sense that her grip, while light, applied enough pressure to make the metal flex inwards ever so much, and there are dents and scratches all over it. It was a cylinder, about as wide as the mugs Kanan has set out, and at least twice as tall, with a little bit of extra height. "Since when do you drink tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Religious experience," Kanan said easily, slightly knowing and slightly amused, passing his hand over the tops of the mugs, which hold steaming water, as if checking them for something. Satisfied, he picked one up, holding it between both hands. Two of his fingers twitched out slightly, and the other four lifted into the air, moving towards the dejarik table, where Ezra was trying to win against Cal and failing to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine studied the canister, and then glanced at the Jedi, who accepted the mugs, with murmurs of thanks. Sabine unscrewed the canister and sniffed. She held back a gag, and set the canister back down, and headed over to the dejarik booth, nudging Ezra over to take up a seat. Propping her elbows on the very edge of the table, so as not to hide any of the projections, and resting her head in her hands, she considered that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that the entire Jedi Clan thing was real. No doubt. Along with the sibling thing. Sabine had grown up in that sort of society, which she realized probably made her more accepting or understanding or whatever, but it made sense in her brain. The way Kanan leaned against Cal and how Barriss applied some sort of topical cream to Ahsoka’s lekku, using one hand to keep the lek off her shoulder as she rubbed it in. Hera had some of it too, Sabine knew. Chaffing, or something, from clothing or armour or seating, could do that to lek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ease was comfortable, even if Sabine didn’t slot into it as Kanan did. Ezra fitted in perfectly, like some younger sibling of some kind. It was familiar. Zeb wasn’t like that, and neither was Hera, much less Chopper, making the sort of found-family dynamic that Sabine had spent her formative years in familiar and reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra groaned loudly, one of his pieces winking out. He dropped his forehead on Sabine’s shoulder, letting some of his weight rest on her. “Help me. I’m dying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dying,” Barriss said mildly, dabbing some more of the yellow-white paste on Ahsoka’s lek, using the back of the hand holding the cream to make sure she didn’t move to look to Ezra, as one was wont to do when they spoke. “You just chose a very bad opponent to play against.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels backhanded,” Cal said, hiding his smile between a sip of the tea, eyes practically glowing, like Sabine’s buir when she learned a new trick or figured out a new art technique all on her own. Sabine’s heart whined, and she felt her smile dip ever so much. “You’re not even a negotiator, why can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaieh Luminara and Obi-Wan were clanmates,” Ahsoka said, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them, her feet on the booth’s bench. Nobody told her off for it. “Holds up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair,” Cal said, almost whining, but it’s a bit too close to laughter to really be that. His eyes stayed on Ezra, who scowled at the dejarik booth. Sabine still didn’t know how to play, but she could tell Ezra was about to lose. He reached out, twisted a dial, and made his move. Kanan sucked in a sharp breath of air between his teeth, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad move, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra’s scowl, if possible, deepened. Sabine, always ready to tease a vod, reached for his mug of tea, and sniffed it, before taking a sip. It tasted weird and poetic. Like morning mist, her buir would say, his smile mischievous as he painted swirls of dull gold across her cheeks, and the knowledge of a job well done. She nudged Ezra with her elbow, passing it to him. He hadn’t noticed she’d taken it, and he set it back down without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cal heaved a sigh, one of those happy ones that Sabine liked to release and hear, because it was just good, inherently. He leaned against Kanan a bit more, who wrapped one arm around his shoulders, leaning back into the shorter human, and tucking his chin over Cal’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cal grumbled. “Why am I the short one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genetics,” Ahsoka said cheekily, fingering the end of one of her front lekku, as Barriss did the underside of the rear. “Blame your parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add it to the list,” Cal returned, closing his eyes. Ezra leaned back in the booth, tilting his head up, to look at the ceiling, and Sabine followed his gaze, eyes trailing over her artwork. “Like it needed to get longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Kanan said, closing his eyes, and letting Cal lean into him just that much more. Sabine wondered when Hera and Zeb would get back. Part of her wanted them to never come back, for the moment to just exist forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t, even if she wanted it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is tea religious?” Sabine asked, breaking the silence that was interspaced with sips of tea and breathing. “Is that a Jedi thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More of an Old Masters thing,” Kanan said, opening his eyes. “Jaieh Mace was really into it. And jaieh Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a thing,” Ahsoka said. She tended to have the best explanations, Sabine found, which was nice, as Barriss were often well-worded but far too complicated, Cal’s were very much scrambling to explain anything, and Kanan was Kanan. “Some do it some don’t. My grand Master was a fan, my Master wasn’t. But everyone knows iil tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ill tea?” Sabine said, testing out the unfamiliar word. She already knew she’d said it wrong, missing a light touch that Ahsoka had and failing to replicate almost air-like quality in the tone, but the sound of it was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get kyber crystals,” Ahsoka continued, “We go to Ilum. It’s - I wouldn’t go there now. It’s - in any case, it’s only ice. Nothing can live there for any amount of time. But every time you went, the Masters would have tea. Iil tea. It’s… not easy to make. Only Force-sensitives can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to infuse it,” Cal said, thumb running around the lip of his mug, the steam long-gone. “With energy. Emotions. Good things. Hard to explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of Jedi-made things are like that,” Ahsoka said, almost absently, eyes starting to fade, disappearing into some other time, “Art, literature, theatre. It’s very conceptual, difficult to understand without the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the theatre,” Cal said. “And Feemor. He was the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the good kind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka sighed heavily, one of the not-as-good sighs, the ones that came with tears and empty chests. She hid her face in her knees. Barriss, finished with the cream, set it on the dejarik table, the game apparently paused. The mirialan leaned back in the booth, closing her eyes, and looking very much like she was trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mandalore lost a lot, Sabine knew. It hurt to think about it, even if she’d never seen it in it’s prime. The grass and trees and rivers and warriors of the past were gone. If she had seen it, had lived it, she knew that it would hurt more than it already did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan had lost that. He’d known all of it, lived all of it, and lost all of it, just like Barriss and Ahsoka and Cal. Ezra was like her. He had this, this buir, and ori’vod, who’d all lived it, but he’d never gotten that chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they had were memories. First-hand. Second-hand. Stories from tongue to tongue and art long destroyed and home burned to ash. Sabine hated it, and it made her want to scream and cry and punch something and run away all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ezra wrapped his arms around her. She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry,” he said, leaning in. “Dunno why you’re sad, but don’t cry. I’ll beat Cal next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Ahsoka said dryly, “He’s the reigning champion. Has been, for oh - how long now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we were eight,” Cal confirmed, nodding. “Benefits of occasionally collapsing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha,” Ahsoka rocked her head to either side with each sound, lips quirked. She sighed, tilting her head back, resting it on Barriss shoulder. Sabine expected the mirialan to tense, or push Ahsoka away - she didn’t seem too like being touched all too much - but neither one happened. “Any table game he can win. Sabacc, dejarik, crokin, he can kick your butt at any of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely got a chance to play crokin,” Cal moped, fiddling with the dials of the dejarik table. At some point, he’d won the game. Sabine had no idea when it had happened. “I was just getting good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just getting good at it,” Ahsoka grumbled. “You won three games in a row. Easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled at her, continuing to reset the game. Sabine nudged Ezra off of her, gesturing towards the dejarik table with one hand. He sighed and started to reset his own side. It was one of the reasons the table saw little use; at some point, wires had gotten crossed or the code had corrupted, leaving the resets to require a lot of fiddling and adjusting from both sides of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crokin is a game from the Ahsoka novel. You have two teams, and you take turns flicking small discs on a pegged hexagon board. If you don’t hit an enemy disc already on the board, your disc is taken off, and you earn points by knocking enemy discs off the board and landing your disks in the centre of the board.</p><p>Sabacc is a card game that is actually trademarked by Lucasfilm. Although they haven’t released any actual rules or anything, which is a really big miss. And dejarik is, of course, basically space chess. And it’s originally invented by the Jedi, which I find way too cool and want to see used as subtext so much more.</p><p><a href="https://js71.tumblr.com/post/624273937698865152/submit-requests">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>